Peeper
by mamika
Summary: brian listens behind a door, wondering should he go in or not. has some Yaoi action. KaiTala


I wrote this half asleep, so this might suck in logic. and just FYI it sucks anyway. don't like Kai with TAla, I suggets you not to read this, otherwise enjoy. and right, this is my first...well, this kind of thingy...explicit...or something...n.n'

* * *

Peeper

Brian was walking along a corridor in Hiwatari mansion, when he heard talking from one of the rooms. Usually there wasn't people around here, and he wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. So he walked to the door and after carefully making sure it was well closed, pressed his ear against the wooden door. He could hear muffled voices just loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you have? Oh, I like that one, please, change it with me" he wasn't yet sure who it was, but the voice was familiar. Then the voice got louder and he recognized it as Tala.

"No, don't just shove it in, you have to put it in nicely and watch a little that it's angled correctly." He had planned to move along, but that stopped him on his tracks, what was going behind that door, and more importantly, who was Tala with? The other person must have been irritated, but all he could hear was some muttering. Then there was a silence for a while

"No, don't, not like that" he would have broken in, but Tala didn't sound panicked or pained, so he remained as a listener "Please, let's switch places, I'm used to doing that"

"Keep your hands off, I can do this". He froze. That was Kai. Tala was with Kai in a room, and they apparently were doing something that wasn't fit for kids under 18. he knew he should have walked away, but he got even more curious, he wouldn't have thought Kai falls for Tala. Then again, it could be just physical, since Tala didn't seem like a committing person either.

"But you always get to do that, it's not fair" he heard Tala whining. Apparently Tala wasn't pleased with the way they were...sharing things. He didn't want to start imagining Kai being over Tala, it hadn't been so long since he had liked the redhead. Luckily he had found Rei, and they had connected surprisingly well. Not that anyone knew about them yet, but the time might come. He had missed what Kai answered due to getting lost in thought, but Tala's squeals revealed enough.

"Really? Thanks Kai, you won't regret this! Just relax, I can do this". He felt like his eyes would fall of, was Kai letting Tala..? He knew he shouldn't but it was too much, he grabbed the handle, opened the door and rushed in. there was a high pitched sound and he halted. He was met with a pair of blue eyes, wide with shock, and red eyes, narrowing and glaring at him.

"I..um...usually there ain't people here, and I just thought.." Tala snickered, but Kai looked pissed.

"Next time, I suggest you think twice. Thanks to you I just lost". He looked at the table, around which the two were sitting. He lifted an eyebrow

"Why are you playing Operation?" he could understand it from Tala, but why would Kai play it? Kai just shrugged it off

"It increases fine motoric, and I had nothing more urgent to do." he took a one last look at the game and the two players before he shrugged and went out, closing the door behind him. He sighed, where was this world going, if Kai could be found playing kids' game with open doors. He shook his head, and he had thought the two would have something more adult going on, that was pretty stupid of him. He looked at the door once more before walking away.

Inside the room, Tala had gotten up and locked the door.

"Now we can have our privacy" he looked at Tala

"And why did we need to go through all this trouble?" Tala gave him a seductive smile and came closer

"Because now even if he hears some odd sounds here, he'll think it's just because of the game". He smirked at Tala, standing up and wrapping hands around the slim waist, pulling Tala into a kiss that got quickly much deeper. When they parted, Tala's lips were already getting slightly swollen, giving the redhead even hotter look. They aimed to the bed and flopped to it, and thanks to Tala's odd maneuvering in the air, he ended up in the bottom. He glared at Tala, who smiled miscellaneously and pecked his lip.

"Kai, could I be in the top?" he frowned

"You know that neither of us would enjoy that in the end". Tala giggled and kissed him feverishly, licking his lip before pulling away and trailing the soft lips to his ear along his jawline. He held in a shiver when Tala whispered into his ear, accidentally blowing some warm air into it too

"I am not trying to change our roles, just our places. I want to be in charge this time." he couldn't completely follow Tala's logic right now, and the fact that Tala was pressing their hips together did little to help.

"Fine" he said, without giving himself time to have second thoughts, and apparently Tala had the same plan in mind, since in no time his shirt was off and Tala was gently stroking his chest, before leaning down to kiss it. From there, Tala moved a little upper at first, licking along his windpipe, which made a shiver run through him and a gasp escaped him. He could feel Tala's grin against his neck, and he was about to pull the redhead away, when Tala grabbed his hands and pinned them against the mattress. Tala had never been this aggressive, and he found it was rather stimulating at such. Giving in, he let his hands be, and soon Tala's hands were trailing along his arms, touching the muscles and massaging them on the way. Then the hands were back to his torso, and while Tala's hot, wet mouth moved lower and licked his nibbles, he chose just to enjoy the ride, trying not to pant. The sensation was amazing, he had not felt Tala's lips and tongue like this, and when Tala slightly bit his nibble his whole body tensed up. That had felt really good, the mixture of softness and slight pain making him wanting for more. He noticed the blue eyes were looking at him, and smiling slyly. He turned his head to the side, and Tala get back to work. The long fingered hand opened his belt and pants in no time, all the while the mouth send him to outer space. When Tala pulled away, he looked Tala in the corner of his eyes, watching how the redhead undressed. Tala stood up in the bed, and just dropped his pants down, giving him a clear view of the slender body. He smirked when seeing how alert Tala's member was, and in an instant he sat up, wrapping his hands around the firm thighs and grabbing the small ass, holding Tala in place.

"Hey, it's my treat" Tala whined, but when he licked the cock, Tala fell silent and he felt the muscles he was holding twitch

"Sure thing. But you can have some too" he closed in on the waiting member again, and slowly took it into his mouth. When Tala tried to move, he brought his teeth to the delegate skin, causing Tala to gasp and moved his hand to the tensed . It felt like mission impossible, but he liked a challenge, so he carefully sneaked his fingers into the entrance, and simultaneously pushed a finger in and took the whole cock into his mouth. He sucked it a bit, but not moving his head at all. He knew Tala loved the feeling, and soon a hand was twined into his hair, keeping his head still. Supporting the redhead with one hand, he started moving his fingers, stretching Tala in advance. Then he slowly pulled his head away, keeping the suction up and making Tala whimper and the legs shake in effort to stay standing. When he reached the tip, he increased the suction, added another finger and simply pulled his head away from the cock. Tala took a hold on hi shoulder, panting heavily, but he wasn't ready to stop yet. He licked the tip, trailing his tongue along and partly pushing under the foreskin. Tala was now shaking, hardly staying upright. He smirked and added a new finger, delighted how easily it slipped in. He gave the cock a few more whole-bar sucks, before letting it go of his mouth again and then giving a kiss to it. A shiver run through Tala, and he sucked it a little, just like making a hickey. Tala shrieked and finally his legs gave in, and even with him holding the other up, they collapsed on the bed. Tala took a few heavy breaths, shifted so they were face to face, and kissed him hard on the lips, the tongue pushing into his mouth and ravaging around. He was panting too, having Tala this worked up was best thing he knew.

"Kai, you have one filthy mouth" they kissed again, and he pulled his fingers out of the ass, making the redhead gasp into the kiss

"And you like it" the redhead pulled away, eyes lusty

"So I do. And here is your reward" Tala pushed him to his back, straddling his hips. The blue eyes caught his eyes, although he wouldn't have minded watching the lithe body towering over him. Then Tala lowered himself painstakingly slowly down, and sitting down a while, slightly rocking his hips to find the best location. Then the redhead hit the spot and shivered. He enjoyed seeing the lips tensing up and eyes nearly closing. Then Tala really started moving, and the speed was really impressive. He couldn't help his hips bucking up too, the wet skin slapping together. The sound was loud, but not loud enough to silence Tala's moaning and his own gasps and groans. He could feel that Tala was nearing the edge, the muscles around his cock started clenching and the pressure nearly made him loose it. Desperately he reached out and grabbed Tala's cock, causing Tala to yelp, and when he started pumping his hand, Tala's eyes nearly rolled around and the hand on his thigh that Tala used for support pressed nails into his leg, adding up to the feverish turmoil he was in. Then Tala released with a loud scream and the convulsion and spasms inside the redhead squeezed him, the warm, moist muscles brushing his cock and making him cum too. When he was done, Tala collapsed on his chest, barely conscious and the movement flopped him put of the warmness of Tala. He was still trying to catch his breath when Tala's breathing calmed and the redhead was asleep. He looked at Tala, smiled and pressed a soft kiss on the head.

"I love you Tala" the redhead snuggled closer and he smiled, pulled a blanket over them and turned to his side, dropping Tala next to himself and collecting the limb guy in his arm. Totally relaxed and satisfied, he closed his eyes too and slept.

* * *

how was it? please comment, and I might one day write more of it's liked. if not, I may not write more like this. good night


End file.
